


Later

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Mick shot himself. Barry and Len don't let it take.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags before reading. Mick's actual attempt isn't written here, but it's heavily alluded to.

"Hold his head."

Mick feels heavy and warm. He's pretty sure he just shot himself, too.

"It's okay, Mick. You're okay."

But those voices don't sound scared. Maybe they saw it coming.

"Open up, Mick."

Something hot cascades down his throat. Metallic, disgusting. He wants more.

"Easy, partner. Plenty where that came from."

Partner?

"Can you open your eyes?" Wait a minute. "We kept everything dark for you." Is that?

No. It can't be.

His eyelids feel like iron curtains. 

"He's responsive. Better than expected. Let 'im be, kid."

"But he's―"

"Let him be."

Why can't he open his eyes?

"Mick. Listen to me. You shot yourself point blank. Gideon sent Barry a message, but there was nothin' else he could do. You remember that promise we made?"

Promise? Barry?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Mick squeezes his eyelids, like that'll get 'em unstuck.

"We always keep our promises, Mick," Len murmurs, "and I kept mine. You're cold as me now."

Mick wishes he could groan. Barry huffs for both of them.

"We're just giving you blood, okay?" Barry says, "It's been―a rough week. But you're getting through it." A warm thumb strokes his cheek. "We got you."

"So," Len says, cold as death, "no more offin' yourself. Got it?"

Mick finally sees.

Len's eyes flashing hazel and red and hazel again. Barry's green eyes crinkling with worry. A bottle of red stuff returning to his lips. Mick's slumped against Barry, and he doesn't wanna even try to move the rest of his body yet. 'S comfy here, anyway.

"Didn'die?" he mumbles.

Len's eyes stay red. "You gave it your best shot. But no."

Mick downs more blood. Ugh. He really needs to mix somethin' with this. There's gotta be some kinda vampire cookbook out there, right? This is Central.

Wait. Is this Central?

"Yeah," Barry says, "Central City, 2017. You both made it home."

"Mostly," Len drawls.

Mick finishes the bottle and breathes, not 'cause he needs to, but 'cause he can't believe he still can.

"Y'got...s'plainin' t'do," he grumbles to Len.

"Later," Barry says. Like  _later_ is somethin' Mick's still got. "Turning's done, but you need a few more days to rest."

Sounds boring. But Len's face promises it'll happen anyway.

"Back to sleep, Beauty," Len says.

Mick's settled on some real nice pillows. Mouth feels dry as a bone, but he doesn't think he can talk anymore. He's so  _tired_. But not like the tired he's been since Len blew himself up. It's weird. It's like―Mick can actually sleep off this kinda tired.

Huh. Maybe this is real after all.

Well. Whichever it is, Mick'll take it.


End file.
